1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a supporting device particularly adapted for use as a cable hanger.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In supporting cables or the like it is common to provide some sort of supporting bracket and a band or strap which encircles the cable to attach it to the bracket. The attachments commonly are relatively difficult and time consuming to effect, may involve relatively complicated structure and do not always hold a cable securely and with positive assurance that the attachment will be retained.
In the design of U.S. Pat. No. 2,655,332, the band that extends around the cable or other element is wrapped around a tubular bolt after extending through an opening in a supporting bracket to provide an enlarged end to hold the cable against being withdrawn. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,087,700, two straps are employed and are bent together at their ends in a particular pattern to overlap the bracket and secure the cable. In designs such as these, the construction includes auxiliary elements, involves undue expense and may become loosened under severe load or vibration conditions. A plastic cable hanger is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,139, being a unitary member with a slot at one end and teeth on the other end. The teeth are solid and can expand the material of the band at the slot allowing them to be forced through the slot to present shoulders for preventing withdrawal of the end of the strap from the slot. This type of arrangement is limited to use with a stretchable material, not being adapted to construction from metal, inherently being limited in strength and heat resistance.